What I Had To Do
by SuperDaikenki
Summary: Before they even thought about entering TPI, Dew and Morgan had been constantly abused by their trainer. What would happen if if they try to escape? Rated M for death and pokemon/animal abuse


Hello there. This is a fic that was inspired by Icewings13, and a personal friend of mine. This fic mainly focus on two of my O.C.'s. Steven(Dew) the Dewott. And Morgan the Meowth. Both of them are entered into a few Total Pokémon island stories, as well as a few more of my other O.C.s: Jesse the Riolu, Lilly the Lilligant, Claw, the Excadrill, Katie the Fearow, Celestio the Latios, and Mystic the Zorua. Anyway's this is Steven and Morgan's story.

**Also, I own nothing but this story and the characters.**

When I was younger, I was always foolish, and at a few points I was a coward. I always run whenever I get into some form of confrontation. Just because of that, didn't mean I didn't care about anyone. I still care for my sister.

My name is Steven, but I liked to be called by my middle name Dew. My sister's name is Morgan. I am her older brother.

Morgan was often a happy go lucky kind of pokémon. And was often naive of most people she met.

We don't know much about our parents only that mom was a Samurott who was a great fighter, and our father was a traveling Persian. We only heard stories about them from a Slowking named Opal who raised us for most of our lives.

Opal was always like a mother and a father to us wrapped into one. He taught us how to write, read, he taught us in battle (even though our emotions get the better of us in which we stop fighting), and he even helped us discover our talents. Morgan's was drawing and poetry, while mine was the guitar and singing.

Things started to become bad until a week later. Opal died of old age, and we decided to travel on our own. That day, we were captured by the biggest douchebag of a trainer.

I was out searching for some food for me and Morgan to eat when I heard a scream. Normally I would run, but this is an exception. She was the only family I have.

"Gliscor use poison sting!" Shouted a blonde haired teen. I just watched in horror as she got stabbed by numerous poison needles. She already looked pretty beaten and was knocked backed against a tree..

Here's the thing. I don't like Gliscors. I've always been afraid of them. Back when I was 8, I wondered away from Morgan and Opal. That's when I walked into a territory of a gang of Gliscors looking for food. If Opal didn't save me on that day, I wouldn't tell you this story today.

"Gliscor! Finish this with guillotine!" I just snapped out of it as the flying scorpion's claws grew white and lunged at Morgan I couldn't sit here and watch, nor could I run away.

All I can remember from that is that felt a huge amount of force against my neck as it felt like my head was being torn from its shoulders. Everything after that just faded to black.

I woke up what seemed to be an hour later. I was in intense pain. I looked around to see Morgan next to me. She was beaten pretty badly. I turned again to see the human from earlier.

"Listen here!" The boy said in a really harsh tone and glare. "The name's Sean! I captured you two just because I want to be the greatest trainer in the world." The two of us looked at him and at each other quite unsure of what's about to happen.

"If you don't." His voice sounded a bit colder. "There will be complete consequences." Me and Morgan looked at each other again before we were sent into our pokéballs, not knowing the hell we were going to face.

We spent over 3 month's as Sean's pokémon, and its complete hell. If we lose a battle, wonder off, or even interact with some of the pokemon nearby, he either beats us or has his Gliscor to torture us.

We were both scared to do anything, and I felt like a failure for not doing anything. Morgan is even a shell of her former self. Bruises on the body are one thing, but a mental bruise never goes away. I had enough.

"Morgan." I whispered to her from behind a tree.

"What is it Steven?" She asked.

"We need to get away from Sean; this is getting worse by the day." I said

"H-how are we going to do that?" She asked a bit nervously.

"We'll try to sneak out when everyone is sleep. Just in case he'll try to send his other pokémon, we just take the pokéballs and put them somewhere where nobody will find them."

"Wow, that's a great idea! Let's hope this works." she said as she hugged me.

"Yeah… Let's hope so." I said hugging back.

We woke up around midnight; we looked around and soon found Sean sleeping.

"You're ready Morgan?" I asked her.

"Y-yes, let's do this." She replied.

"Ok, if this fails. I am sorry for everything." I said solemnly.

"Don't be, we have to do this." She said.

We walked past our sleeping trainer, and went to his bag where his clothes are at. There we found his pokéballs, including ours.

It seems like one was missing, but we didn't have time to think. We ran out of the tent and into the forest with the pokéballs.

It took us around 30 minutes to hide the other pokémon so Sean won't find them. There the only pokéballs left were ours.

"Finally, we will be free from this selfish jerk." Morgan said with a few tears in her eyes.

I could hardly say anything. I looked at the pokéballs, and I looked at my sister. I grabbed my scalchop and was going to charge up for a razor shell until…

"Gliscor. Faint attack!" A voice shouted.

Out of nowhere, we were knocked over by a familiar figure at a quick speed.

"No…" Both of us thought.

Out of the bushes walked out Sean, and stood in front of him is that Gliscor.

I laid face first on the ground as I couldn't move. Sean walked over to me and kicked me to a tree.

"You useless pieces of shit! Did you really think that you were going to escape from me! Said the blond teen in complete rage.

I try to get up as he approached Morgan who was getting up, trying to run. But before I could even move, I felt a claw wrap around my throat.

"You are not going anywhere." The Gliscor said with a sinister smile.

"Good job Gliscor."The sadistic trainer said. Keep him out of the way, cause I got some "things to do" with this one." He said walking to the helpless Meowth.

"FURY SWIPES!" Morgan shouted as she tries to use her claws to scratch her trainer. She landed a hit across his face, but she was soon pinned to the ground.

"C'mon little kitty." Sean said with a grin as his face is still bleeding. "That just means that you want it even more."

I couldn't take it anymore. My sister is going to get raped right before me. I looked at the Gliscor who was crushing my windpipe, and I looked at Morgan struggling against Sean.

I soon felt a strange energy inside my body. I grew taller, my paws are now hands, I now have an adornment around my waist where I now have 2 scalchops. I evolved into a Dewott.

I've don't feel as afraid as I used to be. I felt nothing but anger. I glared at the Gliscor and he still tried to choke me out.

"SCALD!" I shouted as boiling water shot out of my mouth into the Fang Scorp pokémon's face. He rolled onto the ground, completely blinded.

Sean turned around to see what happened and saw his main pokémon rolling in pain. He looked around and saw me standing five feet away from him with the most pissed off glare you've ever seen,

"So, you have the balls to evolve now?" "Even if you do, you're still a useless piece of shit! And so is this bitch!" He said throwing my sister into a rock, knocking her out unconscious.

I soon felt my anger boil over. After all this guy did, all of the pain and suffering, he just had to suffer.

"YOU BASTARD!" "WATER GUN!" I shouted as I shot a stream of water at the ground. I ran toward's him and started to started to slide on to the muddy surface.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Said the blond as he tried to grab me and I punched him in his balls. "AW FUCK!" He shouted as he fell to the ground in pain.

"REVENGE!" I yelled out as a blue aura came from my body. It grew larger as it knocked him over 10 feet away. He already looked pretty messed up.

I soon pulled out my scalchops waiting for him to get up as he slowly got onto his knees. "RAZOR SHELL!" I shouted so loudly, that Morgan soon regained consciousness. I charged at the sorry excuse for a human and lopped off his head.

I've started to pant heavily from all that has happened. I looked at myself in shock as I looked around and saw myself covered in blood and Sean's headless body. Even Morgan was shocked from what had taken place.

"Steven." Morgan said as se tried to keep calm. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said trying to regain my composure We're both fine now."

"Thank Arceus!" She cried out as she started hugging me like crazy and started to cry. I hugged back, but unable to fight back the tears.

Morgan looked at me as she gathered the two pokéballs we lost earlier. "You're ready?" She said with a small smile trying to hold back more tears.

"Go ahead." I said as my sister threw the balls into the air, and they shattered as I used razor shell on them.

We both felt a sense of relief. Morgan and I grabbed Sean's bag as we walked away to a stream to wash away the blood of our former trainer.

It wasn't long until Morgan fond a cave right next to the river. It will be a good place for us to stay for the time being.

"So what we should do now?" Morgan asked searching through Sean's bag looking for something they could use. So far there were TMs and a few healing items.

"To be honest I don't know." I replied unsure to what else we should do while sitting in a bed of leaves. "We could form a rescue team or something; it would be good to get some money."

"Well' how about this?" Morgan asked with a laptop out turned to the video as it is shown a Mew and Victini.

Hello, people and welcome to a little show I like to call TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND said a yellow and red rodent Pokémon.

Victini, we don't have time for all that, said a pink mouse Pokémon. Be quiet, Mew I'll do what I want, so 48 campers have signed up for… (Nervously) uh Victini, here's the thing I might have….

You actually shredded them didn't you?

Yeah.

(Groans)Okay, viewers since Mew is a complete idiot.

Hey!

The form is down below

"Not some of the smartest people, but I guess I should enter." I said while regerstering.

"Yeah, let's hope this goes well." Morgan said before falling asleep.

"Yeah, let's hope so." I said while staring out into the night sky.

**Well, this is the back story of Morgan and Dew. There are plenty of Total Drama Island and Pokémon crossovers. Most known ones are made by Pokeman33, DarkAmphithere, DarkReckonz, and many others. No one asked me to "advertise", I'm doing this on my own free will.**

**Remember folks. Treat your pokémon with care and respect, or else this would happen to you.**

***Morgan holds Sean's decapitated head on the ground as Steven kicks it far away.***

**Steven/Morgan: And it's Good! **

**Read and Review.**


End file.
